


Control

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Heather, F/F, Halloween AU, Im a fuckin mess xD, Mean Queens, Read the note, Smut, Succubus Regina, Tail sex ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Can't we just.. You know... Don't make me spell it out!"





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies! 
> 
> Hi. Firstly, I'm back. Woo! Lmao, okay so. This story was written during my time admitted to a facility and I was so fucked on drugs and it turned into Regina literally tail fucking Heather. It's lowkey like some furry shit, but not? I'm so disgusted with myself, but at the same time I'm not, because it didn't come out too bad? I'm so confused and conflicted with my own writing. Send help. xD 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

_"Can't we just.. You know... Don't make me spell it out!"_

Raising a brow, Regina watched the strawberry blonde from her spot. A smirk found its way onto the platinum blonde's lips and Regina simply let out a chuckle. Here they were, hidden away from the world on the cold October night. The forest that surrounded them seemed to go on for miles, never ending from the looks of it. A loud sound of laughter and music sounded just a few feet away, a reminder that they had left behind the human party that they both promised to attend. They had kept their promise, there was no doubting that, but with the small flash of red Regina had found lining her Demon Queen's eyes, it was inevitable that they would dip into the woods for a while. Now? Here they were, the familiar blood moon loomed overhead while the wind howled around them picking up leaves and scattered trash from the party. Looking into scarlet red eyes, Regina let out a near purr as  she kept her hands planted on Heather's shoulders. 

"Can't we just what, my queen?" 

It never failed to amuse Regina with how quick Heather seemed to break beneath her hold. Her bright pink eyes watched the demon before her playfully as her tail swished behind her. That seemed to be the only good thing about the human holiday, Halloween. They could be themselves without anyone ever finding out their true secret. 

Heather pouted as she pushed against Regina's hold. The younger platinum blonde had her firmly against the slowly dying Oak tree. Its leaves would return in the Spring, but for not it was bare and naked, much like how Regina would love to see the demon before her. The reds of her eyes burned brightly as Heather let out another whine, squirming under Regina's hold. There wasn't a time she could ever recall that she was so vulnerable to where the younger succubus could wrap her around her finger and have her way with her. It was a first in.. Maybe forever? 

"Don't test me, Regi-"

Being cut off by her own moan, Heather's back arched off the darkened bark behind her. The young platinum blonde's hand found itself beneath the demon's dress, pressing firmly against her already damp panties. A snicker left the succubus as her tail found itself sliding up Heather's leg, wrapping around her booted calf to keep her legs from closing. The way Heather's pointed ears drew back as she moaned made Regina's sharper ears do the same. Her dominance was something she was still figuring out, but with the small whimper that died out in the back of her throat, Regina almost growled to herself. 

"You're already fucking soaked, Heather." 

Beginning to rub Heather over her red laced panties, Regina managed to keep her control. A faint pink fog slowly began to cover the ground around them. To Heather, it was a constant reminder that in her succubus' domain, her sense of control was nonexistent unless she could find a vulnerable point, a falter per say. Heather's mind wasn't anywhere near capable of noticing a falter as the platinum blonde massaged her skillfully over the red fabric. Her hips craned up and Heather cursed as her lips parted to let out a whimper as Regina's hand pulled away. 

"How pathetic." 

Heather's eyes had narrowed, a steady stream of steam flowing off of her body, but before she could manage out a retort, lips were on her's and whatever retort she had, died out in a moan as Regina's tongue found its way into her mouth. The familiar feel of hands sliding up her legs had Heather curling her hands in platinum blonde locks she adored. Her panties were slid down her legs, a moan sounding into Regina's mouth as she felt the succubus run a finger through her dripping folds. Heather was absolutely soaked, the feeling on her index finger made her groan as she pulled out of their kiss. Heather was breathless, her chest heaved as she felt her hips buck on their own accord as she felt her succubus' tail slide up beneath her dress. 

"I.. R-Regina.." 

"It won't hurt, Heather. Relax, Mon Amour." 

Looking back into bright pink eyes, Heather tensed as she felt the tip of Regina's tail glide through her wet folds. It pressed gently at her entrance and Heather near instantly jerked away, but Regina's firm hand on her shoulder forced her to stay. 

"Relax, Heather.. I would never hurt you, Precious, you know that." 

Keeping her eyes locked on Heather's fearful red, Regina smiled reassuringly as she slowly pressed her tail right back against Heather's entrance. Feeling Regina's tail tip slip into her cunt, Heather let out a whine as her head fell back against the tree. Regina watched her intently a look of fear lining her eyes as a hand found itself slipping down to find Heather's clit. Her tail swirled inside of Heather's tightening pussy, her lust leading her to slip what she could in further. The demon before her moaned and squirmed under the succubus' ministrations, but she didn't deny any of them. 

"Mmm.. See, Heather?" 

Slipping her tail out of the older strawberry blonde, she pushed it right back in with almost no effort. The demon could feel her juices slip down her legs and she let out a near strangled moan. Fingers pressed gently against her clit as Regina pushed herself into Heather, her eyes sparkling with lust as the words left her glossed lips. 

"It's not so bad.." 

Pushing her tail further into the strawberry blonde, the sharp cry from Heather made her actions stop for a moment and Regina herself tensed as Heather's head fell against her shoulder. Furrowing her brows for a moment, Regina slowly began to rub Heather's sensitive clit, going to speak but quieting as she listened to the older woman. 

"Really.. Really th-thick.. B-But.." 

Feeling Heather's walls relax around her tail, Regina let out a small moan as she continued slipping in and out of her. She could feel the demon's wetness slide down her tail, feel her warmth when she entered her.. It was bound to drive her near insane as she listened to her girlfriend's moans. 

"D-Don't stop.. Pl-Please.."

Heather's chest was heaving at this point, with each thrust of Regina's tail and the younger girl's fingers firmly pressing against her clit, she wasn't going to take long at all. Whining against Regina's shoulder, Heather pushed herself into the crook of the girl's neck, her hips moving on their own accord to match Regina's thrusts. A hand found its way into beautiful strawberry blonde curls, keeping the demon against her as she continued her actions, her pace picking up to finish off the older woman. 

"Come for me, Heather." 

It was almost on cue that Heather's hips bucked against her, a harsh moan leaving the older woman as the hands that found themselves around Regina's body tightened. Grinding against her hand and tail, Regina relished in the feeling as she let out a satisfied purr. The whines and whimpers from the older woman were driving her crazy. Slipping her tail out of Heather's dripping cunt a small moan left the older strawberry blonde. Regina could feel Heather's cum slip down her tail, her fingers finding their way into her mouth as the demon slowly picked her head up from Regina's shoulder. Humming quietly, Regina ran her free hand through Heather's hair, flattening it as she took her fingers out of her mouth.

"You're so beautiful.." 

Regina mumbled quietly as she kept her hand running through her demon's hair. Heather shook gently in her hold and Regina smiled as she slowly bent down to pull Heather's panties back up the long legs she adored. As that happened, a gasp left Regina and her bright pink eyes lightened with a hint of fear as she felt her back collide with a tree behind her. Dark crimson red eyes looked back into her own and a whine instantly left the succubus as lips found her neck, fangs digging into sensitive skin.

_"I know, Meine Liebe. And so are you."_


End file.
